


Jusque dans ses rêves

by malurette



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Mindfuck, Smoking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shot, mini-fics & drabbles entre Seishirô et Subaru.<br/>1er volet : Subaru tente de justifier pourquoi il s'est mis à fumer. Mais ses raisons ne sont pas si logiques... 2ème : L'emprise de Seishirô sur Subaru ça sera pour toujours. 3ème : Pour Seishirô c'est un jeu. 4ème : Une goutte de sang roulant le long du poignet... 5ème : Le prix d'un œil. <br/>6ème : Les enjeux du pari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une cigarette au goût de tristesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une cigarette au goût de tristesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tōkyō Babylon  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Sumeragi Subaru ; Subaru - > Seishirō  
>  **Genre :** triste/un poil maso ~~bah, c’est Subaru, hein~~  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "fumée de cigarette" pour 31_jours (13 décembre ‘06)  
>  **Prompt :** pour Mélie qui voulait des fics Subaru/Seishirō pour Noël  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 7, avant _X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Une petite flamme jaillie du néant crépite, le papier qui s’embrase grésille. Les premières volutes s’élèvent, il aspire quelques bouffées. La fumée a un goût, une chaleur qu’il ressent vaguement, sans y plus prêter vraiment attention. Elle envahit ses poumons ; la nicotine passe dans son système. On dit qu’à faible dose, ça favorise la concentration : c’est cette justification qu’il choisit, il en a besoin pour tenir, quand son travail l’empêche de dormir ce qu’il lui faudrait. Et, c’est vrai aussi, il y a la force de l’habitude.  
Beaucoup fument par plaisir. Lui dit avoir commencé par devoir.

C’est un mensonge par omission :  
Sa première cigarette, il l’a prise par nostalgie, par désespoir. Un paquet oublié chez lui par Seishirō-san ; un jour qu’il se sentait trop seul, abruti de chagrin malgré sa résolution de le tuer, il n’a pas su s’empêcher de se tourner vers ce souvenir qu’il n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à détruire. Il savait que c’était sans doute une erreur, de vouloir ainsi l’imiter.  
Mais les hommes sont faibles, surtout quand ils sont seuls. Il a croisé suffisamment de fantômes pour le lui dire…

Il s’est étouffé, bien sûr, sur cette première cigarette au goût de tristesse. Il avait beau trouver la fumée détestable, son odeur lui rappelait immanquablement Seishirō-san ; ça lui faisait une bonne raison pour ne plus pouvoir respirer et pour se mettre à pleurer.  
Après tout, sa sœur n’était plus là pour le lui reprocher, pour lui rappeler combien fumer est mauvais pour la santé, et pour ajouter, en y croyant dur comme fer, que « jamais Sei-chan ne l’embrasserait s’il avait une haleine de fumeur », passant entièrement sous silence le fait que Seishirō lui-même sentait le tabac. De toute façon, ça lui est égal : d’accord, il n’aimait pas les relents de tabac froid, mais il était habitué à l’odeur de Seishirō-san. Il l’aimait…

Mais maintenant, il n’y avait plus de Hokuto, plus de Seishirō ; il était seul.  
S’il voulait se ruiner la santé, juste parce que la nicotine renforçait son contrôle du Yin et du Yang et pouvait peut-être l’aider à devenir assez fort pour que Seishirō-san remarque son existence, ça ne regardait désormais plus que lui, et personne d’autre.


	2. Dans ses rêves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un arbre aux fleurs splendides mais terrifiantes poursuit continuellement Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusque dans ses rêves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tōkyō Babylon (et X)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sumeragi Subaru (/Sakurazuka Seishirō)  
>  **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sous l’injonction divine, le corps de Myrrha devient un arbre. »  
> d’après pour un [Arbre à Drabbles](http://drakys.livejournal.com/323261.html) (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TB jusqu’au tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un arbre s’épanouit sur cette colline, un cerisier splendide, en fleurs à toute saison. Les pétales s’éparpillent continuellement au vent et sont remplacés au fur et à mesure. Jamais il ne porte de fruit, jamais ses feuilles ne l’emportent, jamais il ne perd sa parure délicatement rosée. Le symbole de l’amour fugace transformé en monument d’éternité.

Sa beauté le terrifie. Quelque chose dans la manière dont la terre s’enfle autour ses racines et dont ses racines s’y tordent, n’est pas normal.

Dans ses rêves, il ne comprend jamais pourquoi et il s’en afflige. Au réveil, cruellement, il se souvient.


	3. Tous les coups sont permis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que c'est un jeu ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Où tous les coups sont permis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tokyo Babylon   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Sakurazuka Seishirō/Sumeragi Subaru   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à me faire de sous avec ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « sur le fil »  
> pour AnnaOz lors des 4èmes Nuits Drabbles   
> **Nombre de mots :** 120

Le meilleur moment pour demander quelque chose d’embarrassant, c’est quand son interlocuteur est préoccupé par autre chose : concentré sur son premier problème, il aura moins de ressources à consacrer à dissimuler ses véritables pensées sur la question nouvelle et à tergiverser.

Subaru sur le fil entre éveil et transe, une seconde avant de plonger vers une âme en peine, est une proie idéale pour Seishirō voulant un rendez-vous : il sera forcé de répondre sincèrement... et terriblement troublé par la déclaration brutale, sera plus à même de commettre une erreur dans son travail, d’avoir besoin d’aide, et ensuite, reconnaissant envers son sauveur, osera moins refuser, par gratitude.

(Et tant pis pour le malheureux fantôme qui servira juste d’accessoire dans sa conquête amoureuse.)


	4. Une goutte de sang...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une goutte de sang, née cachée sous le gant, et qui coule doucement le long du poignet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une goutte de sang dans les ténèbres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tokyo Babylon/X 1999  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sakurazuka Seishirō, Sumeragi Subaru  
>  **Genre :** fétichiste du sang ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Seishiro/Subaru, « Une goutte de sang »  
> pour Shirenai sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10) (x2)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Une goutte de sang, une seule, roulait le long de la main de Subaru. Le champ de défense d’un fantôme, un peu trop puissant, l’avait égratigné juste assez. Subaru lui-même ne s’en souciait pas et continuait à parler au fantôme comme si de rien n’était, espérant faire tomber ses barrières. La goutte de sang après avoir tracé les lignes de sa paume glissait maintenant sur son poignet.

Seishirō la suivait des yeux, admirant le tableau. Bientôt elle disparaîtrait à l’intérieur, sans qu’il outrepasse sa place d’assistant et interrompe l’exorcisme pour venir la lécher. Il le fera quand Subaru aura fini seulement.

*

Juste une goutte de sang. Subaru n’est pas en danger immédiat, Seishirō n’a pas à venir tirer sa proie des griffes d’un autre. Aime-t-il le voir saigner ? Le contraste du sang rouge sur la peau claire est frappant. Préfère-t-il cette peau sans rien pour la tacher ? pas forcément. Préfèrerait-il la voir plus déchirée encore et couverte non plus d’une goutte mais de longues traînées de sang ? oui, mais pas pour l’instant : ça serait contraire aux règles du jeu.

_Est-ce que j’éprouve quelque chose pour toi, si rien ne change en moi quel que soit ton aspect ?_


	5. Le prix d'un œil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'un autre se permette de le blesser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix d'un œil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** X/Tōkyō Babylon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sakurazuka Seishirō (/Sumeragi Subaru), Monō Fūma  
>  **Genre :** oh le romantisme oculaire façon CLAMP !  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il savait que c'était purement psychosomatique...mais cela ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il ressentait après la perte de cet œil. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de TB, milieu de X ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce qu'il ressentait après la parte de _cet œil_ , Seishirō serait mort dans les plus affreuses tortures plutôt que de l'avouer. Le sien, quelques années plus tôt, ça l'avait juste un peu ennuyé. Mais celui de Subaru, arraché par Kamui ? Ça le mettait dans une rage noire !

Personne ne dit à Kamui ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire, « ce type est _ma_ proie, je veux que tu l'épargnes », et le Sakurazukamori n'est pas censé avoir des petits protégés comme ça.

Leur pari est terminé depuis des années et à l'époque il a gagné : il ne va pas se raviser.


	6. Pour l'enjeu du pari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seishirô a fait un pari avec Subaru, et souvent, il est tenté d'en rompre les termes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l’enjeu du pari...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tokyo Babylon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sakurazuka Seishirō, Sumeragi Subaru  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « tentation »  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de dub-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~250

Pur et innocent Subaru… Si Seishirō montrait de la force le jeune garçon ne lui résisterait sans doute pas. Lui qui est capable d’endurer et de repousser n’importe quoi dans son travail pour aider les autres, esprits égarés morts ou vivants, il est complètement démuni quand il s’agit de mettre de la distance entre lui-même et ceux en qui il a confiance.

Si Seishirō, après lui avoir encore répété qu’il l’aime, exigeait de lui une réponse, Subaru n’oserait pas répondre par la négative, et s’il demandait alors une preuve, le pauvre enfant se laisserait passer à la casserole même s’il n’en a pas envie, ignorant que désir ne veut pas dire amour et que la force des sentiments de l’un n’excuse jamais de piétiner ceux de l’autre.

Mais Seishirō s’est promis de le respecter le temps du pari et ne cèdera donc pas à cette tentation. Qu’est-ce que cela lui apporterait de toute façon ? il n’en a même pas envie et n’a pas besoin de cette preuve pour confirmer ce qu’il sait déjà. Il s’ennuie plus qu’il ne s’amuse, à vrai dire, à ce petit jeu où tout est si prévisible.

Alors tout laisser tomber faute d’intérêt, oublier cette promesse et se servir, ou juste l’abandonner ? Impossible également : ça serait perdre.  
Même si Subaru ne le saurait jamais, et même s’il se fiche bien de ce que Subaru penserait, lui-même n’oubliera pas ce qu’il a décidé.  
Alors il tiendra bon.


End file.
